DESCRIPTION: In an effort to increase the biomedical research capabilities of the University, a RIMI planning grant is proposed to create and develop a "Molecular Biology Research and Training Center." The goals of the Center are to: (1) Upgrade and expand research facilities and personnel; (2) Improve faculty research capabilities by providing workshops, research experiences and other opportunities for faculty to gain exposure in current molecular biology technologies; and (3) Enhance the competencies of biology, environmental science, chemistry, mathematics, computer science, psychology (neuroscience) and physics graduates by providing courses and research experience in molecular biology.